This application relates to devices and techniques that use magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) techniques.
Imaging through MRI techniques is well known and has been widely applied in imaging applications in medical, biological and other fields. In essence, a typical MRI technique produces an image of a selected body part of a subject under examination by manipulating the magnetic spins in a body part and processing measured responses from the magnetic spins. Existing MRI methods are built around the 40 year old concept that MRI data should be the Fourier Transform of the desired image. Recently, Compressed Sensing (CS) technology has been introduced that provides an approach for reconstructing images and other data from incomplete data. When applied to MRI, CS has been used to reconstruct images from incomplete Fourier samples.
Improved MRI techniques are needed.